Chifusa Manyuu
Chifusa Manyuu (魔乳 千房, Manyū Chifusa) is the protagonist of the Manyū Hiken-chō 'manga and anime series. She is the successor of the Manyuu clan and an expert samurai. She is the youngest of her siblings. She is hotheaded, rash and temperamental but is incredibly loyal and kind-hearted. However, she is prone to becoming enticed with buxom women as a result of her time with her mother. This often puts her at a disadvantage against the assassins sent after her due to easily being distracted by the "assets". Despite the fact that she was meant to continue the tradition of the Manyuu, she deserts her family because of her hatred of the unfair system with which her family governs (which is judging women's worth based on the size of their breasts) and steals the Scroll of Secrets, which contains techniques on how to enlarge breasts. She is also the only person capable of a technique known as Breast Flow (''Chichi-nagare), which allows her to control the form of breasts and thus allows her to enlarge or reduce breasts. Because of her inexperience with the technique, initially she can only use it to absorb other women's breasts. After discovering this technique, Chifusa made it her ultimate goal to master it so she could ensure all women in Japan a decent-sized bust. A key part of her personality is that she disdains large breasts, how people are treated with or without them, and manipulating people with them (like large breasted girls did at a maid inn). Appearance Chifusa has hazel eyes and dark blue hair, which is most of the time put up in a ponytail. She wears a white scarf with a loose red kimono with the top slightly open, and sometimes she has a cloth wrap underneath it, which holds the Manyuu's scroll and serves to possibly contain her breasts' growth, or to conceal their actual size. She also has black arm guards with dark blue gloves underneath, as well as dark blue thigh-highs accompanied by sandals. Her body is well developed naturally, as she has wide hips, somewhat thick thighs, and large breasts (even before her breasts grow larger from the Breast Flow technique). As the series progresses, due to her inexperience with the Breast Flow technique, Chifusa's breasts quickly increase in size until they are larger than her head, which slows her movements significantly and causes her back pain. When she does master the technique, she is able to reduce her breasts to a more reasonable size. Personality Chifusa is a very determined woman when she sets her mind to doing something, and a very capable fighter, being able to hold off most of the Manyuu assassins that come after her. However, she is easily distracted and many times during the series, she is touched or groped by Kaede and other people. She has been shown to be quite violent, retaliating with a punch or such whenever someone gropes her without her permission. She also has been shown to be remarkably clumsy, several times getting herself in situations where she gets groped; for example, by losing her chest cloth when she was in the breasts shake competition. She has been shown to have quite a fondness for food, a trait she shares with her best friend, Kaede. Throughout the series, she is usually shown eating some kind of food, and has a fine appreciation for it, often times commending on how good it is. She has been shown to have little tolerance for alcohol though, having gotten a hangover after she was stated to only had consumed a small bit of it. Despite her dislike for the way breasts are treated in society, Chifusa has shown that she is not entirely immune to being fascinated by them. On one occasion, she was mesmerized by the "Breast Illusion" technique to the point of paralysis and drooling. This is most displayed whenever she thinks of her mother's own breasts, as at one point, she was unable to focus in a battle against Manyuu assassins because they had the same size of breasts as her mother's. A recurring theme experience by Chifusa during her travels was that she had dormant maternal instincts. On one occasion she had experienced empathy for a group of toddlers who missed their mother, which prompted her to allow them to suckle of her own breasts for comfort. She also had her first experience breast feeding a baby, and while she visibly liked the bonding, she also found it too ticklish to completely commit to. Abilities As a trained swordsman of the Manyuu clan, Chifusa has been shown to be able to defeat multiple opponents with ease (particularly the Manyuu assassins sent after her). After her breasts grew drastically because of the Breast Flow technique, she has commented that they have hindered her fighting considerably, but regardless, her abilities to fight off foes still remained impressive. * '''Swordsmanship: Chifusa was trained from a young age to be a samurai. As a swordsman, she relies largely on the Breasts Slice technique as her main offense, usually avoiding her enemies' attacks until she finds the right opening to use it and end the fight quickly. Even while wielding only a knife, she was able to defeat an esteemed Manyuu swordsman. * Physical Condition: Chifusa is in excellent physical condition due to her vigorous training as a samurai. ** Strength: Chifusa has been shown to have enough strength to cut clean through tree branches with little effort and slice clean through logs—a task that not only requires excellent physical strength, but general physical fitness. ** Durability: Chifusa has been shown to have remarkable physical durability, having been formidable enough to survive a high fall into a river after having been shot by her sister, Kagefusa, who then went on to remark on how such a thing would never kill her. ** Stamina: Chifusa has been shown to have endurance for harsh treatment in many forms. She has been able to go four days straight without consuming any food while traveling on foot the entire time for three of those days before passing out. She has also remarked on how much of a burden on her back her breasts had become; regardless, she endured it. She was also able to endure having four ravenous toddlers play with her breasts and breast feed from her, all at once, for an entire afternoon. ** Agility: Chifusa has remarkably great agility in combat. She was agile enough that she was able to keep up with the speed of a giant octopus while underwater. This is an important aspect of her fighting style, as she usually evades or block her enemies' attacks until she finds the right opening to end her fights quickly using the Breast Slice technique. ** Accuracy: Chifusa has been shown using kunai knives and other weapons several times when necessary and hitting her mark spot on when doing so. ** Acrobatics: Chifusa has been shown to be a remarkable acrobat, in and out of combat. She managed to balance atop a ladder without too much difficulty, while simultaneously performing many acrobatic acts, including a one handed handstand. * Chichi-Nagare ' (乳流れ lit."Breast Flow''"): Like the other members of the Manyuu clan, Chifusa is able to use the Breast Flow techniques. However, she is the first to display the latent potential to master it, hence the reason she was chosen by her father to be the Manyuu clan's successor. ** '''Breast Slice: Chifusa is able to use the Breast Slice technique and has the most latent potential to master it. Whereas others are only able to take the breasts of others, she is the only person able to both take and give breasts. However, when she first started using the technique, she was only able to take the breasts of others and give them to herself, a task that she usually performed unintentionally due to lack of mastery. ** Knowledge: Despite the fact that she doesn't like the way breasts are viewed in society, Chifusa has been shown to have rather good knowledge of the many Breast Flow techniques even before she stole and read from her clan's secret scroll. She was able to recognize the "Breast Illusion" technique even though it is a rather obscure technique. * Mind's Eye: Chifusa has displayed the ability to tap into her "Mind's Eye" when she can't rely on her other senses. She used this ability to keep track of the giant octopus while fighting it underwater, after it had hindered her vision using its ink. Plot Chifusa Defects Assassin! Breast Illusion Mysterious Breast Disappearance Divers and Breasts Good-For-Nothings and Breasts Kagefusa Revisited Boobie Kid Chifusa Imprisoned Bud of Love The First Breast Slice Munemori Village Breast Flow Trivia *She is voiced by Minako Kotobuki in the anime, who is known for her role on K-On!. *She has been shown to have inverted nipples; the entire areola surrounding each of her teats protrudes out whenever she is stimulated. * She is the only character in the anime to be shown actually lactating; however, this is due to her continuous and subconscious use of the Chichi-Nagare. Kagefusa was shown to be lactating profusely in one OVA, but this was soon revealed to be a "drunken" dream Ouka was having. * Throughout the entire course of the anime series, Chifusa absorbed a total of seven pairs of breasts: Ouka, Kagefusa, Okami, Oiso and three Manyuu Assassins respectively. *As recorded by Kaede, the circumference of Chifusa's areolas never changed in size, even after her breasts expanded to enormous proportions. *In the video game Lollipop Chainsaw, players can unlock a costume of Chifusa for the main playable character, Juliet Starling. Gallery ChifusaSama.jpg chIFUSA SCROLL 1.jpg|Chifusa reading the Manyū Scroll CHifusa ground.jpg|Chifusa lying on the ground after getting shot by Kagefusa and falling into the river Chifusa Scroll.jpg|Chifusa's hiding spot for the Manyū Scroll Chifusa eating.jpg|Chifusa eating Chifusa young.jpg|Chifusa younger Chifusa Battle.jpg|Chifusa engaged in battle CHifusa fight.jpg|Chifusa fighting Chifusa and Mizuki.gif|Chifusa and Oiso Chifusa at BSF.gif|Chifusa at the Breast Swing Festival Chifusa at BSF2.gif|Chifusa at the BSF #2 Chifusa getting air.gif|Chifusa getting air Chifusa with scroll.gif|Chifusa with the Manyū Scroll (animated) Chifusa maid 2.jpg|Chifusa as a maid Chifusa Maidz.jpg|Chifusa as a maid #2 Chifusa_maid_shake.gif|Chifusa as a maid (animated) c054336ff71097121132e2bfc99ae652.jpg|Chifusa and her expanding breasts Chifusa Stuck.gif|Chifusa stuck in a tree 9d802d5083c4db74bd246c66a501e108.jpg|Chifusa near a mountain chifusa_angry.jpg|Chifusa near a mountain (angry) chifusa_from_trailer.png|Chifusa from a Manyuu Hikenchou trailer Manyuu_clan.png|Chifusa and the other members of clan Manyuu, as they appear in the anime's intro chifusa_intro.png chifusa_swimming.jpg|Chifusa swimming Chifusa_smiling.png|Chifusa smiling chifusa_from_below.gif|Chifusa from below chifusa_closeup.gif Category:Manyuu Hikenchou Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:DD Cup